


Misguided Royalty

by SapphireAmethystPatch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ancient China AU, Assassin Cat Noir, Assassin Chat Noir, F/M, Other, Princess marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireAmethystPatch/pseuds/SapphireAmethystPatch
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is set to become the next ruler of China, and must find a husband to marry by her 15th birthday. Nor she or anyone else is happy about this, but especially Papillon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Noirnette, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The Royal Guard Ain’t Shit

The wind teased the small buds on the trees. The nearly bare branches swayed in the pleasant breeze. Far off yonder laid the mountains. They appeared blue against the cloudy sky, and the tips of the peaks shone white with glittering snowmelt. 

Despite the gloomy weather, a girl crept among the bushes of her mother's garden. She was fourteen years old, and dreading her next birthday. This part is important, so you must listen closely.

A 15 year old girl was deemed a woman. A great party was held in her honor to celebrate her passing into adulthood. She would begin courting the young men of the town, laying her fate down in the hands of her father. 

This particular girl, however, was not excited for her 15th birthday. 

It was not because she thought her party would be boring. She was sure it would be the talk of the town. 

It was not because she did not want to marry. She was quite the romantic, and had been dreaming of this for quite some time.

It was not because she wanted to remain a child, young and free. She was ready to be esteemed as a responsible adult.

Well, maybe she was a little nervous because of those things. But those thoughts gave her the warm flutters of anticipation. The real reason she did not want to turn 15 was because of the role it placed on her shoulders.

For at 15, she was set to become the next ruler of China.

So, what was the princess doing in the garden while the sky was preparing to weep? She was running from her scholar.

Marinette was not fond of most of her studies. She ~

Oh, I apologize. Did I forget to mention her name? Well, it's Marinette. Princess Marinette Cheng. I'll have to ask that you excuse my pardon. 

As I was saying, Marinette liked to learn of her kingdom's history, and of its geography. However, she did not enjoy her etiquette counseling. Poor child was constantly dropping tea cups and tripping over her own two feet. It seemed, for the young girl, that the list of rules to follow was ever-growing. 

So Marinette, the esteemed princess, was crouching among the rose bushes and making her way to the stone arches on the other side of the statue of her mother. If she could just get there, then she could use the hidden passage and ~

"Your Highness! This is not very lady-like of you."

Marinette rolled her eyes whilst still hidden, but heaved a sigh and stood. Her hands fiddled with a ribbon from her dress. 

"I apologize."

"Princess, you must master your studies. You must be a capable empress by the solstice."

It was true. Her birthday was on the summer equinox, fitting for royalty if I may say so. She would have to not only be ready to become empress, but also to become a wife.

"Oh, you and I both know I'd just be a consort." She said bitterly.

Her scholar, a stocky elder whose surname was Damocles, gasped.

"That is hardly befitting language to be coming from you. You are to be empress."

However, Marinette could only roll her eyes. Damocles gave her a wary look, and she looked to her feet in shame.

"Besides, Your Highness, it is not safe out here. We must go inside at once."

Even I hate to admit it, but he was right. This was no time for the princess to be dawdling about in the open. Who knows who could be listening?

Well, I would know. But that is because I am the all-knowing narrator. You must find out of your own accord as the story progresses. 

Sir Damocles led the upset princess back into the palace, where she was immediately summoned to her room. She was going to have dinner with the emperor tonight, she must look her finest. 

Many maids fluttered about Marinette, tugging at her clothes and hair. She did not like this one little bit. She preferred the nightly routine better; it was much more gentle. But alas, soon her makeup was touched to match her fresh hair-do.

This was the dinner attire. The silk weighed heavily on her shoulders. And oh, how she fumed as she made her way to the dining hall. 

At one end of the long table sat her mother with her shimmering eyes. Everyone adored Empress Sabine. She was just and kind to the entire kingdom, and was always making trips to far off cities to check on the people.

And at the other end of the table sat the Emperor himself. His large frame almost made the roast boar seem small in front of him.

"Thank you for joining us, Princess. Please, have a seat."

Warily, Marinette sat at the middle of the long table. Silence filled the room as she was served.

Sabine cleared her throat after many long minutes. "So, honey, how were your studies?"

"They were fine, mother. They were the same as they always are." She gave her steaming plate more attention than it deserved. 

My goodness, I've never known how moody a child could be until Marinette came around.

Emperor Dupain looked up from his food to stare at Marinette. "Do we need to hire a new teacher?"

"NO!"

The only sound the could be heard was Empress Sabine's eating utensil falling on the table.

"I mean... that won't be needed, Your Majesty. Damocles is a fantastic teacher. Thank you."

"If there is a problem with your studies, then it must be addressed."

"No, Your Majesty. There is no issue."

"I just want what is best for you."

"I can't say that I agree, tìdài. You want what's best for the kingdom."

"Marinette!" Empress Sabine scolded, but she had already stood from the table. 

"If you will excuse me, I must be getting some rest. I have a lot more to learn from Sir Damocles in the morning." And then, she was gone.

She had stormed up to her room. Very typical of her.

Marinette's personal maids had followed her into her bedroom to remove her makeup and help her into her nightclothes, but she waved them away glumly. Thankfully for the sanity of everyone in the castle, they knew just what to do when the princess was feeling down. So they sent word for the apprentice messenger. 

The sun was setting when Alya Cesaire arrived at the palace gates. A royal guard hurried her through a side entrance and immediately to Marinette's bedroom.

Upon hearing the knock on her door, Marinette only groaned. 

Alya rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Your Exquisite Royalness, do let me in."

Alya smirked to the guard as they heard something hard fall to the ground on the other side of the door, followed by a quiet grunt of pain. Then in a flash, Alya was pulled into the room and onto the bed.

"Alya! What are you doing here?" The blue haired girl practically shouted.

"I'm here to see you, of course! Why else would I have rode in at sunset?"

"An important message?"

"Possibly. I do have the latest gossip from the market square. Would you like to hear it?"

"Would I? You know it always cheers me up."

Marinette settled herself on her bed while Alya dramatically cleared her throat.

"Well, everyone is still quite upset with Emperor Dupain. The raised taxes are causing some women to start selling pottery and jewelry. Although, no one is buying because everyone else is struggling."

"Awful! What else?"

"Lady Haprele got a new hat and has been parading the streets with it. It's absolutely heinous."

The girls giggled quietly as Alya started to brush Marinette's long hair.

Unbeknownst to them, a stranger lurked in the shadows of the princess's balcony.

He had been watching her all day. He listened in the garden, he eavesdropped their dinner conversation. He had a plan for exactly how he was going to obtain the bounty over the princess's head. 5,000 gold pieces was certainly worth the effort to kill her. 

I don't know. He seemed like a bitch when he accepted the job. 

Now he was here, sitting behind a tall plant and listening to her and Alya chatting about the latest gossip and occasionally switching back to talk about her father.

Correction; her step-father.

Emperor Dupain was not liked among the people. He taxed them when he wanted to go on a trip and barley kept the kingdom in working order. Anyone who was willing to marry him surely was just as uncaring as him. You can imagine how surprised the citizens felt about meeting their new Empress. But they had never seen the heir to their throne yet. She had yet to make an appearance, and her absence reminded everyone of the Emperor. It was not unexpected for the people to be wary. But oh, how they hated her. Never even met her, and yet they wanted her dead. 

Could you blame the bounty hunter for accepting? Perhaps the Emperor would be next, and their kingdom would be saved under the wise hand of Empress Sabine. He made a silent promise that he would never let the corrupt princess into power. 

This, however, became a problem. As he spent more and more time listening, he started sympathizing for her. He had yet to lay eyes on her, but when he did he was sure that he would be able to go through with the treason.

His cat-like ears twitched as he heard the Princess's sweet voice bid her friend goodbye. He readied to jump into action, dagger in hand, as she stepped out into the night. 

"Hello, Princess. It seems you've run out of time."

She spun on her heel and gasped. And that was when he saw her.

_Beautiful_ was the first thing that came to to his mind. His heart stopped beating for a moment, then pumped double-time as her impossibly blue eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"You're... you're... you're Chat Noir." It came as a coarse whisper. His heart twinged to hear her so scared, and it confused him. 

Hell, I'd be confused too. 

Before he could process the situation, she had stepped back, her foot catching on a flower pot. His callused hand grabbed her own before she could fall. 

She looked at him in fear and confusion, her eyes flitting to the sharp dagger dangling lazily in his free hand.

Almost hastily, he pulled her up until she got her footing. 

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

Now that he wanted to speak, the words stuck in his throat.  "Um..."  Without thinking, he sheathed his knife. He looked away only to give in and gaze at her once again.  "That was the plan, yes."

Much to his surprise, she took a deep breath and held her arms out at her sides, eyes shut tight. "Do what you must. I must be worth a lot. That is, assuming you're getting paid off."

"Are you sure, Your Highness? Does 5 grand seem enough?"

"Dear goodness, I'd have thought I was worth more than that."

"Have you no sense of self preservation?"

"At this rate, I'll be lucky to make it to the solstice."

Now Chat Noir was heavily confused. On one hand, everything he had heard of the princess was malicious. But the girl standing valiantly before him was anything but. 

"What's happening on the solstice?"

Marinette opened one eye. "You don't know?"

"I can't say that I do, Princess."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Her hand dropped dramatically to her hips. "I will be turning fifteen. I will begin courting and soon after I will be married. I suppose to just become a consort."

Chat Noir stood slack-jaw to hear the princess speak in this way. 

"But I guess I won't get to see that day, hm? Do you make all your victims talk like this?"

"Well, you aren't a victim." He said confidently. Truth be told, he felt a little weak. Then and there, he decided he could not kill the princess. Something stirred inside that told him not to. And when your life is spent on the run, you learn to trust your gut. 

He still seems shady to me. 

"I'm not?"

"Not anymore."

"I suppose that's good." She still looked troubled, but she slowly walked over to her door. "Um, good night?"

"Yeah. I... I mean, good night, Your Highness."

She certainly had not let him off the hook. Good for her! Marinette looked at him quizzically before softly closing her door and shutting the curtains.

As Chat Noir leapt off the dark balcony, he had many thoughts swirling in his mind. But the most prominent one was, 'What will I tell Papillon?'


	2. Birds Can’t Keep Secrets

Many days had passed since the dark assassin had shown himself on the palace balcony. Despite her eminent fear that she would be killed any moment, the princess kept the endeavor to herself. There was no need to go about explaining it if she hadn't decided how she felt about it herself. 

Deep down, Marinette's feelings were all mixed up like a bowl of rice and lentils. On one hand, she was infuriated that the people wanted her so badly to be killed. She hadn't even done anything! 

But on the other hand, she was very intrigued as to why the most fearsome bounty hunter in the country had decided to spare her life. She certainly had never met him before, and as far as she was aware, her family was not in debt to him (Yu-Huang help them if this was true). 

Although she decided to keep it to herself, she was absolutely itching to tell someone. The problem was finding out who could keep such a secret. Her mother and the Emperor were out of the question. They would try and have Chat Noir killed, and the young princess had not decided if this was what she wanted.

She could tell her maids or the guards, but if anyone asked them about it, they would have to confess. 

She could tell Alya, but she already had a hard enough time controlling her tongue.

It seemed as though her only companion would be her trusted messenger bird, Tikki. If asked, Tikki would fly across the known world to deliver a message, though most of the time the only traveling she did was down to the village for Alya. 

Tikki resided in the garden, in her own cage among the cherry trees. Though Marinette knew she should not be outside, she was quite fond of her companion and missed her terribly. 

So late that night, she threw on her shawl and stepped out into the warm May night to find her beloved hummingbird. Tikki chirped happily when she recognized the princess. Marinette spoke soothingly as she scooped up the bird, which stood happily on her hands. 

"Hello, old friend." The princess whispered, to which the small bird replied with a tweet. "It's been a while. If only I could keep you in my room with me. Perhaps we'd be less lonely."

Tikki only cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, yes. Hold on." Marinette placed Tikki on her shoulder to grab some pieces of bread she had snuck from the table that night. The bird ate it happily, for even though she was tended to every day by maids, nothing could beat fresh bread from her best friend. 

"Now," the princess started, "I have some news. I'd tell the bees, but quite frankly, I'm afraid of them." 

The bird said nothing. I'm starting to wonder for the princess' sanity.

"I don't know if you're aware of the cloaked man that has been handling bounties. Chat Noir, his name. Three nights ago, after Alya had left, he was on my balcony. Imagine! I almost died."

A slow, nearly melancholy tune emerged from her shoulder. Tikki was rewarded with another piece of bread. 

"I was certain he was there to kill me." The terror of that night came back to her again. Through much subdued now, she started to stroll around the garden as she spoke. "I thought I was never going to be empress. I thought I'd somehow let the kingdom down before I'd even have a chance to fix it."

Tikki flew off her shoulder, making circles around the princess' head. The small blur of red flitted about happily. She started walking faster.

"But he didn't. I don't know why he changed his mind, but I am glad he did not go through with his initial intention. But now I want to know why I have a bounty over my head! I knew the citizens weren't fond of me, but I'd never known they hated me so much. 

"Perhaps that is why I am not allowed to leave the palace grounds. If only I could explore just a little! Like you. Tell me, Tikki, what's the village yonder like?"

Finally Tikki settled on a grape vine. Marinette hadn't realized that she had started to run alongside her trusted bird until she was doubled over and out of breath. After a few moments, Marinette chided herself for slouching and held out her hands for her small hummingbird to land on. 

Much to her surprise, a single green grape was in her beak, and then was dropped onto her hand. 

"I'll never know how you find ripe fruit so early in the season, Tikki." She laughed a little and bit off half of the small grape, giving the rest back to her bird. Tikki happily sucked at the bittersweet juice while Marinette walked (leisurely this time) to put Tikki back in her cage.

"If only I was strong enough to bring your cage upstairs. Not that I don't trust you not to fly away, but you'd need a place to sleep. But you would miss the cherry trees, wouldn't you?"

Tikki perched on a small step made of a twig in her cage, chirping sadly as Marinette closed the cage door.

"Thank you, Tikki. Goodnight."

The bird flitted about her cage as Marinette made her way back into the castle quietly, and back to her quiet room. 

* * * *

She awoke early the next morning to chirping from her balcony. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

Typical. You would think the successor of China would be a morning person.

The chirping resumed, and then a small song started. Marinette recognized it immediately as Tikki's melody. She only sang that song when she had a message.

Marinette scrambled up out of bed. She hadn't been expecting a letter. She wondered who it could be from. In her haste to pull on her stockings, she fell fell flat on her face. 

Wouldn't be the first time. What a sweet, clumsy summer child.

But when she opened the door to her balcony, she froze. In the corner of her stone balcony laid the large bird's cage. A young, potted cherry tree with a few blossoms stood beside it. And in the small pouch in Tikki's black harness was a note. 

I think I was more surprised than Marinette. 

With shaking hands, she reached in to grab the note. Tikki stood still and proud and stopped tweeting. In messy handwriting, the note looked as if it had been written in a haste. 

'birds can't keep secrets' was all it said. The events of last night came back to her. She had spoken aloud and wished that Tikki could be with her. Had someone been watching her? Listening to her every word? Her heart melted a little at the tree. They had even brought a cherry tree because Tikki loved them. 

But who would have done such a thing? They must have been strong. For how else would they have gotten the cage all the way up to her third story room?

Wait. How would they get it up? She had been in her room all night, and she was a fairly light sleeper. Marinette would have heard them. The only way they would have gotten it there without going through her room would be if they brought it directly from the garden. But there was no way. The outer wall was flat and smooth. There were no stairs, and certainly no way to climb it, especially with a large cage and tree.

The only person she's ever seen who was able to get there was—

No. He couldn't have, right? Why would he?

Marinette looked at the note again. The paper was plain and the messy scrawls were scattered with small bubbles where the ink failed to adhere to the paper. It was cheap, she concluded. There was no such ink anywhere in the palace; it couldn't have been a guard or anyone else within the palace gates.

She ran to the edge of the low stone wall, hoping to catch a glimpse of him— or whoever did it— but to no avail. They had come in the dead of night. 

Marinette had her suspicions. All signs so far were pointing to the black cat of the night. The only question was: why?

At this point, Marinette was convinced she had to tell someone. And apparently the garden was no longer a safe haven. She would tell Alya. Yes. 

A piece of royal paper sat on her desk among her lipsticks, so she quickly scribbled 'Ignorant Nobles Create Wild Predicaments' before placing it on Tikki with a kiss and a goodbye. 

The princess dressed for the day and wandered around the halls, looking for distractions (and unfortunately, finding none).

* * * *

The room was damp and dark. It looked like it hadn't been properly lived in for years. A pungent smell of rotting meat came from the shadows. 

By the light of the sun peeking through a hole in the roof, a masked man came into view. 

Chat Noir, the infamous bounty hunter, emerged from a back hall and into the main room. He was clothed in his cat ensemble, and appeared to be waiting for someone.

He stood around the room and waited for quite a while. He occasionally murmured to himself, only to grunt in annoyance a few moments later. 

Finally, a graying man appeared from the same hall Chat had come from. He was tall, lean, and ghastly.

"Is it done?" Said the strange man, wearing an absurd amount of purple. Didn't he know only the royalty wore such expensive colors?

"Not quite," Chat Noir replied, "I have gathered some information, but she still breathes."

An icy stare penetrated through Chat's guard as he unsuccessfully tried to hide a shudder.

"I gave you a task. Shall I find someone new to collect the bounty? Or can you handle the job?"

Chat Noir had done quite a lot of thinking, truth be told. He knew exactly what he had to do, and how to fix his mistake.

"I can handle it. Consider it done. But I need a bit more time. I need to know how best to execute the plan... and her."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Papillon. You won't be disappointed."

* * * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, Alya had settled down with Marinette with a bowl of dragon's beard candy in between them. The former was currently stuffing the sweet treat into her mouth at alarming rates, while the latter was working up the courage to speak.

"So you know how the people hate me?" The princess started.

Alya looked up from the bowl, cheeks puffed out. "Yep, but what about it?"

"Well, I sort of... possibly... almost... got assassinated?" 

At this, the human messenger stopped chewing for a moment before being forced to continue before the large wad of chewy mess made her gag. 

"What do you mean, almost got assassinated? Did you fall down the stairs again?"

"No! I mean yes, but! After you left the last time you were here..." The princess stopped, unsure if she wanted to continue. Alya's imploring gaze forced the words from her mouth before she could second-guess herself any longer. "Chat Noir was on my balcony. He had been watching me and planned to kill me for a bounty but he changed his mind."

The astonishment was clear on Alya's features. "Huh?"

"I don't know why, but he was holding his dagger and I fell and he helped me to my feet and then put away his dagger and said that he wasn't going to kill me anymore and then I went inside and he just left except I was thinking he—"

"Woah, take a breath. Easy!" Alya said, then took a deep breath. "This is grounds for an emergency message, not an 'Important News, Come When Possible' message."

"I didn't want to worry you!"

"I was here five days ago, Marinette. You should have send word as soon as it happened!" 

"I'm sorry, dearest friend! Please forgive me!" Marinette half-jokingly sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"Of course, Your Highness. I mean, as long as he doesn't come back."

"Well..."

"What do you mean, 'well'? Did he return?"

"I'm not sure, but two evenings ago I went to have a chat with Tikki in the garden. I had said aloud that I wished she could stay in my room so we'd both have company, and I added that I wouldn't because she loves the cherry blossoms too much. I awoke the next morning and her cage and a young cherry tree were on my balcony."

"And you think Chat Noir did it?"

"I'm not sure, but how else did it get up here? The only person who I've ever seen able to get up there was him. I still don't know how, but it must have been him."

"I see. Have you told the Emperor yet?"

"Goodness no, Alya. You'd think I'd have a little more self respect."

"You were almost killed! If you'd have died, all of China would be at the hands of barbarians! This is serious stuff."

"I still refuse to include him. I don't like him."

"Neither do I, but do I still pay my taxes and do my duty as a messenger?"

"I guess you do..."

"See? You should at least think about it."

"But perhaps I don't want Chat Noir dead!" The princess wailed, jumping off the large bed. 

"Why not? Do you know how many crimes he has committed? How many people he has murdered? He's probably biding his time to come back and finish the job!" Alya walked over to her friend, giving her a hug from behind. "I think you should stay true to your heritage and to China's. I say we get a guillotine and behead him."

The princess could only sigh. "I... I don't know. I just feel like I shouldn't. And that's why my mother can never find out, and certainly never the Emperor."

"Why don't you refer to him by name? I mean, you can. He is your father." Alya chuckled, wishing to change the subject. If anyone heard the princess wish to spare Chat Noir's life, then she certainly would be assassinated. 

Marinette glared at her. "Step-father. And I refuse to say his name. If the people call him Emperor, then it works for me too."

Alya could only laugh at her stubbornness. "Hey, are you really going to let me eat all this by myself? I'll put on weight!"

"As if the princess could gain weight either!"

"You're a twig! That is it, Your Highness, open your mouth."

Marinette ran away laughing as Alya chased after her with a handful of dragon's beard candy. They ran and ate and laughed for a long while more until Alya crashed hard on the princess's bed. 

She could only look fondly on her best friend's face, brushing away some of her fiery red hair. The cool night breeze called to her, so she grabbed her shawl (which was resting on a chair by the door) and stepped out onto her balcony.

"Hello, Tikki." Marinette smiled warmly at the red hummingbird. Said bird chirped happily. "It's a lovely night. Do you like your new home?" 

Tikki was silent.

"I wish I did."

"What's not to love, princess?"

Marinette spun on her heel and to her horror, there was Chat Noir. Again.

I hate him.

"You! You're back!" She sputtered.

"Why yes, I came to collect my thanks for my good deed."

"Your good deed?"

"Yes. How else do you think your bird's cage got up here?"

She was silent for a moment, studying him. He sat relaxed, reclining lazily on the low stone wall. His dagger was not in it's holster, and he wore the stupidest grin Marinette had ever seen.

"I had my suspicions. Have you been spying on me?"

"Perhaps, Your Highness. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, in case you didn't know, there is." Marinette huffed with her arms crossed, but the gesture only seemed to amuse him.

"What kind of problem? Do you not enjoy my company? I thought you wanted to spare me."

A small flame of anger rose in her eyes, heating them with the threat of tears. "You should leave. I don't know why you decided against killing me, or why you felt the need to bring my bird up here—"

"And a tree." He jumped down from the wall and sauntered over to her, stopping just a few steps away.

Warily, she continued, "...and a tree. But you should not be here. If anyone were to find you, they'd kill you on the spot."

"And you just couldn't bear the thought of losing me, princess."

"You know what?" Determination bubbled in her chest. "I'll just go tell my mother and she'll tell the Emperor." 

Her hand had just closed around the door handle when his hand grabbed hers. "No! Please don't do that!"

A jolt of electricity shot through her, starting at her hand and spreading the warmth all over. Their eyes locked dangerously, and though the princess knew she should pull away, she could not bring herself to. The pure fear in his eyes stopped the blush that threatened her cheeks, and a stark realization hit her: he was just a boy, not much older than her. 

The words caught in her throat, her tongue felt too weak to form words. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she nodded lamely. 

As if he too had gotten shocked, his hand flew away from hers. 

"I'll go. Sorry to have bothered you."

Pity swelled in her heart despite her best efforts to feel proud. 

"Um, Chat Noir?"

He was perched on the wall, ready to leap away. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Thank you. For the bird cage and tree."

A curt nod and a two finger salute later, he had disappeared into the night. 

And oddly enough, she felt a little less alone.


	3. Impulse Control Has Left The Palace

Marinette Cheng was a bright girl, but she could be quite impulsive. When she set her heart on something, she pleaded and schemed until she got it. 

And at this very moment, sitting at the dinner table with her mother and the Emperor, she decided she wanted to go see the town down the hill. 

She had seen it from afar; if she leaned over the edge of her balcony she could see a few scattered homes. The best way to see it was from one of the tall castle towers that she was never allowed in, or from the garden. Since the garden was no longer safe (curse Chat Noir and his nosy tendencies) she could not see it. 

"Mother, have any citizens seen a likeness of me?" The words blurted out before she could filter them. A hand slapped over her mouth after them.

"That is an odd question. I cannot say that you have ever gotten a portrait painted of you. Would you like one?" 

"Well, perhaps not—"

"A fantastic idea, Sabine!" The Emperor boomed with a laugh, "But we should wait until she becomes Empress. We will need one then, and there is no point in having two."

"I suppose you are right. A fine decision." Her mother said, then continued to eat silently.

The princess was glad the attention was no longer focused on her. It gave her a little more time to think. If she truly wanted to go through with this awful idea, she was going to need all the logic she could get. 

Unfortunately, logic was far gone. The princess had a letter sent to Damocles with something along the lines of 'take a day off, Empress Sabine's orders', and told her mother she would be spending the day with Damocles in her room. The stage was set, an escape route planned, guards bribed and hummingbird fed, and she was ready for adventure. 

Tikki slept above her head and awoke her before dawn the next morning. As quiet as a mouse, she slipped into commoner's clothing she had borrowed from a maid and secured a satchel with some silver and copper coins (and maybe some gold, who knew what she would need it for?) at her hip. Picking up Tikki (and requesting she not make a sound), she made her way down the servant's halls and through hidden doors until she reached the garden. 

Then, along the creek she crept, past the cherry blossoms, and slowly, into the stable. 

There were many horses she could take. She had her own pure white horse, but that would have given away her riches to the public. Manchu would have to wait for another day. 

At least the princess has some sense. I don't think this is a good idea at all.

Marinette spoke soothing words to a brown horse with one black leg and a large black patch on his neck, his name was Fengfeng. This particular horse had a thick shaggy mane and was quite gentle. Marinette had never ridden him before, but she hoped that his calm demeanor would allow for a smooth ride. 

Much to her delight, Fengfeng allowed the princess to brush him and lay on the blanket and saddle. She's never stopped quietly reassuring him even as they were coming out of the stable and rushing down the road. 

She was free! She could ride down the paved street until the next bend, where it faded off into a packed dirt path. Only a few more yards, and then—

"Your Highness! Where are you going?"

Shit. 

A guard Marinette had never seen before stood at the large gate. He was alone, and Marinette thought wryly it was because she had promised him some cookies to be absent for the morning. The horse came to a stop a few steps away from the man. 

"I... I was just going for a ride! It's lovely this time of year."

"You are not supposed to be outside. It is too dangerous!"

This guy was definitely new. Was today his first day? Surely she'd have seen him before now.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

This question confused the guard, and a sly idea came to the princess. "Yes, Your Highness."

The princess slouched against the horse's neck and gave her sweetest smile. "What's your name?"

"...Bruel, Ivan, Your Highness."

"Oh, please, call me Marinette."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Your Highness."

She straightened up as tall as she could, the smile never leaving. "Well, Sir Bruel, you have a lot to learn. What do you want, pastries? Some clothes? Do you want money?"

"N-no! I cannot be swayed. You must go inside."

Marinette was getting desperate. The sun had started to rise and if she didn't leave soon, she would be caught and never allowed to leave her room again. She jumped down off the horse and hugged the gaurd. "Oh, please sir! You don't understand. Ever since I came to this country four months ago I have not left the palace at all! I want to see the village yonder, I want to see what it's like! I need to, sir, if I'm going to be a proper ruler. Please!"

A long sigh was heard form above her, and she knew she had won. 

"Alright, princess. But I will accompany you."

She jumped away from him. "Absolutely not! If you come with me, then everyone will know who I am! I can handle myself."

Before the guard could say anything more, some voices were heard from the garden, along with the clop of horse hooves on rock.

Marinette panicked and pleaded once more with her eyes. 

A look of determination crossed Sir Bruel's eyes. Hastily, he lifted her onto the horse. "Go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, sir. I won't forget your kindness!"

He slapped the horses rump and she sped off down the road, the air rushing past her flushed face. She had never ridden a horse so fast in her life, and it was exhilarating. When she finally looked back, the palace gates were blocked from her view by trees. And before her, the village came ever closer. She relished in the feeling of freedom coursing through her veins.

It took a little longer than Marinette expected, but finally she could hear the bustling noise of the town. Just down a hill, and then she would be there! How exciting! 

She opted to walk down the hill with the horse in tow to avoid any extra attention. 

At least she is thinking critically now. I mean, who does she think she is? This is incredibly dangerous. What if someone recognizes her? What if— oh no, wait. You'll want to see this. 

She had led the horse to a well near the road to drink. Poor Fengfeng nearly galloped the whole way down, but something tells me he was eager to get out of the stable. While Marinette held onto his lead, she took the time to look around. 

People were milling about everywhere, no one seemed to stand still. Most of the commotion came from her left, where many booths were set up along the backside of houses. A farmer's market! She thought excitedly, and she was suddenly glad she had brought some money. 

Once Fengfeng was done drinking, she tied him to a post where other horses and mules were grazing, and made her way towards the booth nearest her. 

This one sold spices. She had no interest in buying any, but she took the time to smell them.

"Hello, young lady! Would you like some herbs? We just harvested some fresh basil this morning." The old woman behind the table said.

"Oh, no thank you, tàitai. I'm just looking."

"Are you sure? I can give you a pouch for 15 ban liang."

"15? That's a lot for a pouch of basil."

"Where have you been, under a rock? I must feed my children; I charge 15. If you don't like it, you can buy some basil from Hua over there," the woman pointed to the booth across the road, where another old woman was also selling spices. "But she charges 17, so you get better from me."

"Are you talking about me? I can hear you!" The other woman shouted to them.

"Yes! You charge too much!"

"No, you charge too little!"

"No one will buy basil for 17!"

The princess quietly slipped away from the two yelling ladies. The palace cook got basil for 5 ban liang a pouch, so why were these women charging so much? 

She walked down the narrow aisle looking at the various tables laid out with meats, bracelets, hats, and sometimes live animals. Her attention was brought to a man, who looked no older than 40, selling fabrics. 

"Good morning, xiānshēng. You have lovely fabrics."

"Thank you, young miss. Are you looking for something specific?"

"Not really, just whatever looks good."

"Well, how about this nice blue linen. It matches your pretty eyes." The man held up a folded length of light blue fabric. 

She bowed her head slightly as she took the fabric from the man's hands. It was rough over her fingers, and could see it was woven rather loosely, and the wool was coarse. She handed it back to him with a smile and asked about any silks.

"You can't except me to have silks. Ha! I haven't seen a silk merchant in years."

"But don't they come on the Great Wall?"

"Not here. The nice fabrics get taken up by the Emperor. I have the nicest linens around here, I guarantee."

"That's awful! The Emperor can't do that! It's not fair!"

Everyone in the direct vicinity stopped talking to stare at her. 

The man angrily whispered, "You must not speak of the Emperor that way; you will be executed!"

The princess looked in horror at the fear and pity in everyone's eyes, staring at her as if she had grown another head.

Suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She was too afraid to look at who it was. 

"I am so sorry for my friend here, xiānshēng." The stranger said, with a voice as smooth as honey. He leaned in to speak quietly to the man behind the table, but still he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "She isn't quite right in the head, she needs to learn to hold her tongue."

The man nodded solemnly.

"Come, your mother is worried for you." The voice said. Marinette looked up at him and choked on her words. 

Before her stood the most handsome boy she had ever seen. His hair was golden like the sun, his eyes so deep and vibrantly green. He looked to be about her age, but he was almost a whole head taller than her, and quite muscular. 

No coherent words came from her mouth. She nodded dumbly and let him take her away from prying eyes. 

Who was he? Why had he come to her rescue when he didn't know her at all? How was he so attractive?

"That was not smart, speaking of the Emperor that way. He lives only up the hill, you know."

She sighed and exerted her eyes. "But it's true, isn't it?"

The boy shook his head, but the disguised princess could see a smile on his pretty face.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

His hand was still on her shoulder. It sent searing fire through her body. 

"Well, it was the right thing to do."

He suddenly pushed her sideways into a small alley between two buildings. Quiet sounds of ladies washing clothes came from an open window above them. 

A small, wry smile graced his face, but Marinette felt a little uneasy. They were alone now, and she didn't like being trapped by a stranger. 

"What's your name, girl? I think I deserve to know."

Panic seized her. Her name was not Chinese, she knew, and if she told him, he would grow suspicious.

"Bao."

"And your first name?"

"...Genji."

"Well, Genji, it's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, causing a fiery blush to abrupt onto her cheeks. Quickly, she pulled her hand away and turned away from him.

"Do I get to know your name?"

He chuckled a little bit, and despite her better judgment, Marinette's heart fluttered at the sound. "My name is Adrien. But you don't get to hear my family name."

"Why not? Are you hiding something?"

"Not at all. I just don't give my name to strangers."

She huffed in annoyance. How arrogant! "Well, if that is all, I must be getting home. I have a lot to do, you know."

"I'm sure you do. Let me walk you home, to ensure you arrive safely."

"That won't be needed, I live just down the road."

"Then it's not any problem for me."

"I must get my horse first."

"I can help you mount."

"I can mount myself."

"A lady shouldn't have to."

Frustration bubbled in her chest. Why couldn't he see that she wanted to be left alone? And his smug smile made it worse. 

I don't know, I kinda like him. He's just as sassy as the princess.

Nonetheless, they argued a bit more before finally she agreed to let him walk her to her horse and get her situated. He kept his hand on her shoulder and guided her though the crowd. Though Marinette wished she could shake him off, she was glad he was there with her, as if he was shielding her from the judgmental glares. 

Once she located Fengfeng (and deflected chatter with Adrien about the horse), she got ready to mount, only for him to grab her by the waist and place her on the horse's back. 

She ignored the blush creeping up her neck. "You had no right to touch me in that way."

"You didn't have a problem with it earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Adrien."

"Will I see you again?"

"It's not likely."

"Anything is possible."

She laughed out of nervousness, wondering if he was going to follow her. But his smile was soft and sweet as he bid her adieu. 

She waved and returned the pleasantry before nudging the horse to start.

Wait. He had bid her  _ adieu _ . How did he know French?

Startled, she looked back at him, only to see him standing exactly where he was before with the same smug smile on his face. 

Paranoia settled in her bones the entire trip home. 

And her unease only deepened when she arrived at the palace gates and saw her mother and the Emperor waiting for her.


	4. Look Twice, The Shadows Obey None

As the narrator, I will spare you the lecture the princess received from her mother and step-father. It was long and emotional. Empress Sabine cried twice and Marinette almost shed her tears during her apology. It was very moving. I almost cried myself.

The reality of the situation was dire, after all. If anyone were to have recognized her, they could have followed her, ambushed her, or just killed her on the spot. 

Of course, the Emperor and Empress did not tell Marinette the details. There was no reason to worry the princess by telling her that the kingdom wanted her dead. All she needed to know was that she was valuable, and must not leave the palace until she either became Empress or could fend for herself, whichever came first.

The irony rang heavily in the princess' mind as she made her way to her bedroom (accompanied by two guards). She already knew of the bounty over her head, and it was painfully obvious that her guardians were trying to hide it from her. In some ways she felt sorry they had failed in shielding her, but she was also glad to know the truth. She was set to become Empress, after all, she should know what goes on in her kingdom.

Now that her rendezvous was over, she had promises to give the staff.

First, the coins to the maid for getting the common clothes. Then a message was sent to Alya asking a favor for the stable hand for taking the night off. And for most of the guards and maids and other various staff who pretended they hadn't known she was going to leave, she went down to the kitchen to bake. 

Since leaving France, her home, she had missed eating the foods of her childhood. She had once shared some croissants she had made with her four personal maids (they were all in awe of the flaky bread), but she felt it was more appropriate to make something a little fancier as compensation.

Madame Césaire was a master in Marinette's eyes. The head palace cook was none other than her best friend's mother. She had insisted that Marinette could call her whatever she pleased, and would be honored to have a title from the princess' original culture. As such, Marinette called her Madame Césaire. Every so often she snuck into the kitchen because the smells of food were so delicious she couldn't pass up the opportunity to sneak a peek at her next meal. Most times when Marinette found herself sneaking away from her studies to the bustling kitchen, she found Madame Césaire making cuisine from her own heritage.

Before moving to China, Marinette had never seen a Creole person before, neither had she tasted their food. Now she quite liked the Mediterranean soups and meats that didn't get served often enough. And whenever Marinette wanted to relive childhood memories, Madame Césaire always let her into the kitchen to bake.

_ 'It is quite sad you had to leave your home, but you have gained a new one. Still, it is important to remember where you came from.' _ She had said to the princess the first time she requested use of the kitchen. 

But the usual bustle of the servant's kitchen gave the princess no solace. Despite this being one of her favorite places in the whole castle, her feet shuffled around as she showed the elder chef how to bake macarons. 

"Madame Césaire?" Marinette started, her hands fiddling with her apron, "Where do you purchase your ingredients?"

The older woman stopped whisking egg whites for a moment to think. "I do not know. The Emperor gives me money to buy the month's ingredients. I rarely get to know what what it is before hand." A thoughtful look glazed her eyes before she shook her head a little, mixing the contents of the bowl she held a little faster.

The truth was, Marinette could not stop thinking about the farmer's market. The absurd prices, the lack of materials, it all ate at her heart. She was mad, no, livid. 

And an angry teenager is no force to be reckoned with. 

As she whisked and piped and assembled the macarons, her thoughts did not waver from the village. Marinette could not help but think Emperor Dupain was afraid she'd see the suffering, and was not worried for her safety at all. 

Not once did she let herself think about the blond boy. 

"Thank you, Madame. I'll go deliver these now." Marinette called after she had packaged up most of the cookies (What? She left some for the kitchen staff too). Glumly so, if I may add. If Damocles had seen her drag her feet around the grounds, he'd have been quite upset.

Unbeknownst to the princess, the dark assassin of the night had come back to watch her. In fact, he had been watching her every day since their first encounter.

To say he was fascinated with her would have been an overstatement, but even he couldn't deny his curiosity. He was perfectly content to just stand aside and spectate. And today especially he was glad he had come to listen.

When she had spoken aloud her entire plan to her hummingbird to go into town two days prior, he had to laugh. She certainly was different. Perhaps they just did things differently in France, but that was no matter. He had an assignment, to watch carefully and form a plan.

It scared Chat Noir, to think about what Papillon would do to him if he knew what was in Chat's heart. Chat had no desire to kill her. He was convinced he never really wanted to from the start, but perhaps that was caused by the love in his heart.

No, not love. Just fascination. 

So can you blame him for wanting to talk to her again? His reasoning was that, well, third time's the charm.

I can blame him. But my opinion doesn't matter, now does it?

As Marinette finally finished making her rounds around the castle bearing treats, the sun had already started it's descent. It had been a long, eventful day. Yet, she still felt troubled.

And it was that boy's fault.

Tikki chirped happily as Marinette released her from the cage, but the princess continued to pace.

"Who does he think he is?" She whispered, mostly to herself, "Some nerve he had, asking for my whole name. Well! He thinks he's so smug."

Tikki tweeted sadly.

"Yes, I agree. He did seem fishy. Especially with that goodbye? Who even uses 'adieu' here?" She gasped, as if having just realized something. "Oh, Tikki, what if he somehow knew who I am? Oh, this is bad."

Somehow, Tikki looked both sympathetic and annoyed. And she's a bird. I have no idea how she managed that. 

"Don't give me that look. I know, I know... It's absurd! There's no way he would have known."

Meanwhile, Chat was nearly bursting with amusement. I wish I could have back-handed him.

"Actually... would it have been so bad if he knew?" She flopped onto the bed, hands in her hair. "Gah! I wish Alya were here."

Tikki flitted over to the door, chirping to be let out.

"Sure, Tikki. Guess we could both use from fresh air."

She grabbed a candle while Tikki flew around anxiously, but hesitated once her hand touched the door handle. 

"Tikki?" She stage-whispered, "What if he's out there?"

The bird made no response, only continued to anxiously fly around, waiting to be let out. In a burst of (quite misplaced) confidence, she pushed the door and stepped out, Tikki right above her head. After a moment of looking around, she sighed in relief.

"Phew. I thought he was going to be here."

"You thought right."

Marinette yelped in surprise, jumping up and away from the voice.

And there was Chat Noir. Again. Why can't he just leave already?

"Can you stop doing that?" She screamed, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. 

"Why? It's quite fun."

"You... ugh!"

A smile crept onto Chat's masked face, and he did nothing to hide it. "I know you have more treats left over, aren't you going to offer any to your guest?"

I think this is the exact moment Marinette realized her life was truly out-of-control. Her eyes blew wide and she sputtered for anything to say, but no words were spoken. However, a million thoughts raced through her underdeveloped brain. Mostly consisting of 'who does he think he is' and 'if I refuse, will he kill me'. Reluctantly she nodded, and wordlessly went into her room for the extra macarons.

But she should have known better. Feed a stray once, and it will always come back for more. 

* * * *

The next night, Chat Noir came again. This peeved Marinette, which is actually what is peeving me. He's a literal assassin and she's only mildly inconvenienced by his presence! 

Goodness, she is so irritating sometimes.

Anyway, when the princess went out to her balcony that night, clearly expecting it to be empty, she had another scare.

It was kind of funny, actually.

This time, however, when Marinette had requested the maids to bring her a snack (for Chat, of course), he attempted to make small talk. If you can imagine, this made both the princess and me very uncomfortable. Chat seemed to be having the time of his life though.

"What are you doing here?" She dared to speak, once the snack was gone and a pause appeared in the forced conversation.

"I'm here to talk. I quite enjoy your company, Princess."

The cocky smirk on his face only fueled her anger. "Well, forgive me if you don't understand, but you aren't exactly good company yourself."

"Whatever do you mean? I come, you feed me, I leave! I don't see the problem." 

"The problem is, Chat Noir, or whatever your true name is, is that you tried to kill me! If you aren't going to, then why are you here?"

Now the figurative mask had been swept off Chat's face like a swift breeze had slapped him. He looked away, clearly contemplating the idea of fleeing. He then looked back at her again, with a fake sort of anger flickering in his inhuman green eyes.

"Would you rather I kill you then?"

"I- I... no."

"Then I'll return tomorrow."

And he jumped off the balcony. Marinette could not bring herself to the edge to see if he was alright — she knew he would be — but the sad look in his eyes burned behind her eyelids. 

Despite all logic, she fell asleep with pity and guilt settling in her chest.


End file.
